Luminaires are often positioned adjacent or above an area to be illuminated, such as a room, a space frequented by people, or other location. Utilizing conventional mounting approaches, such luminaires are often cumbersome or inefficient in terms of installation and/or service. Additionally, conventional luminaire mounting systems often expose the illuminated area to fastening elements that are either unsightly, distracting, or expensive to produce in a form that is sightly.
Improved technology for mounting luminaires in needed. Need exists for improved efficiency of installation and service. Need exists for improved manufacturing economics. Need exists for improved simplicity and reduction in part count. Need exists for a capability to improve visual appeal of luminaires and their associated mounting facilities. Further need exists for improvements in terms of reliability, economy, usability, simplicity, compactness, and visual appeal, for example.
A capability addressing one or more such needs, or some other related deficiency in the art, would support economical illumination systems.